Blank
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Updated!! Chapter 2!! FMOS!!! Lots of spoilers on the last episodes of the anime series. What happened in the six weeks between Mitsuki's surgery and Takuto's reappearance??? A fanfic centered on Takuto's character. It might be rated R on the future
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Takuto, nor Full Moon/Mitsuki nor any other of the characters from Full Moon Wo Sagashite (I wish I do ^_^;;). They are all property of Arina Tanemura etc…. 

Please, review!!! If you ever get to read this, review, because I only will go on depending on that. If people don't like my story, I guess it's pointless going further with it, so hit the button below and leave your comments! Thanks! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

****~**BLANK**~****

**Prologue**

A whispering rumour intruded his quiet sleep. It was a sort of dripping sound, like if he was listening to the waves of the sea, dying softly over the sand of an empty beach. A cold breeze made him shudder. Slowly, he grew aware of the hard surface in which his body was laying. 

Confused, he tried to get a hold on the whole of his mind, compelling himself to open his eyes and shake off his blurry thoughts. 

The sky over his head was still dark, but on the horizon a weak light showed him that it was dawning. A quiet, still ocean licked the sand with a comfortable sound that made him feel at ease. 

He got up, raising his back to have a better sight of what was surrounding him. Behind his back, there was a clean, white promenade, and a bit further big, white blocks of houses were breathing the salty air that came from the ocean. He barely recognized the landscape. Like if he had once known the place in which he was now. 

He held his head between his hands, closing his eyes, like in pain, feeling a lot of memories running away from him. The hands of his mind trying to get a hold of all those bits of lost thoughts that meant nothing to him. 

'I am Takuto', he whispered to himself. And that was all. 

That was the only thing that he could remember. A soft, gentle, female voice telling him those words: 'You are Takuto'. 

'What am I here for?'. He could remember having asked something like that. 

'You are here to make new memories'. 

What was the meaning of that? 

He stood up, with a lost look in his attractive face, and he felt something falling from his lap. His bluish eyes looked at the sand at his feet, and he bent his knees to pick a small object up. 

It was a little stuffed cat, with a little golden bell on its neck and a pretty red-coloured necklace. 

His chest was crossed by a sudden pain. He opened his mouth slightly to get some air inside his lungs. He still couldn't remember anything but his name. But something inside him was violently reacting to the little toy, sending a warm and nostalgic feeling through his body. Tenderly he held the toy against his heart, his eyes filled with tears that he couldn't understand. There was nothing but a big void in his mind. He had no clue about who Takuto was, how did he end up sleeping in a lonely beach or what was the place at all. 

Both his past and his future were a blank paper. 

Only a stuffed cat to help him find out something about himself. Holding the toy in his hand, he started walking towards the road and the lights beyond it. 


	2. An outsider's help

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Takuto (though I wish I did...), nor Mitsuki/Full Moon, not any other character from Full Moon Wo Sagashite. But I do own Takuto in my dreams. I do, I do, I do (yeah, I'm a fangirl, so what...).

Thanks for the reviews!!! Well, it's only a couple of them, but even one is good enough to keep on writing the story. Well, I don't really know how to go on. I mean, I want to know what happened to Takuto during those six weeks, but it's hard when he doesn't have a past to hold on to!! Poor thing... Well, let's get on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ --- this means change of POV. I hope that makes the fic easier to understand :)

**~~**~~BLANK~~**~~**

**Chapter 1: An outsider's help**

Takuto sat down in the grass under the shadow of a big tree. He had been wandering all day long, trying to remember something, with no luck. Looking at the children playing in front of him, he sighed hopelessly. Two little boys were kicking a soccer ball and bullying an even smaller cute girl. She wasn't giving up, though, running after them, trying to steal the ball from their feet.

A couple of teenage girls walked by him, listening to a radio they were carrying with themselves.

'Ne, ne, that's Full Moon. Did you go to the live concert?', one asked.

'Yeah!! My brother got ticket for us. It was awesome!!'

Takuto lifted his eyes, looking wide-eyed to the girls. What? What was that? Why did he feel like if there was something well-known on them?

'I had to protect...', he whispered.

'... new single by Full Moon. She presented it on her live show. It's called Love Chronicle, hope you liked it. And next, Wakamatsu Madoka's debut Eternal...', the voice coming out of the radio was saying.

But Takuto was not listening. He was holding his head between his hands, his eyes closed, his mind lost in some kind of flashback.

_ It was night and he was restless. No, that is not the right word. He was anguished. His throat was sore, a bandage covering it. He was almost crying. He could feel the tears filling his eyes. And it was not because of the pain. At least not the physical pain. The pain was carved in his soul, like it was part of him. He couldn't even breathe, because of the heavy weight in his chest. Blinded by this despair, he jumped on his bike, throwing himself to a road on the border of the town. Driving fast, out of his mind. It was raining hard. The water made it difficult to watch the road, not that he cared about it. At last, he lost the grip of his bike, both wheels slipping on the wet ground, the bike heading for the cliff beyond the road. A sigh coming out of his mouth as he was thrown to the void. Then a loud, heartbreaking scream. Did he want to die?_

Did he want to die? Was that a feeling of relief he had noticed shaking his body when he and his bike flew off the road? Takuto smiled softly. That was an ironic grin on his lips. Who cared? If he had wanted to die, he had miserably failed. Anyway, something inside him rebelled against the idea of dying. He could have felt like dying, but, for some reason, that was making him feel sick. Was there ever a reason powerful enough to make him feel like killing himself? Maybe it was for the best that he couldn't remember then.

So he had been in a bike accident. But he did not feel hurt. So if that was a memory of his past, then it had happened a long time ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old man put the guitar into its case and stood up, walking down the park. His wandering eyes landed on a young man, sitting under a tree, with his bluish eyes lost in some kind of painful memory. His forehead was covered with sweatdrops and, suddenly, he shut his eyes, raising his hands to his bangs. The old man was about calling for help, thinking that the younger one was sick, but then he saw him opening his hurt eyes, and an ironic grin crossed his lips, as he whispered something his old ears couldn't grasp. The blue eyes dimmed with pain as the handsome face stared at the grass.

'That's a scary face you're doing here...', he said, walking up to the brunette, who gasped startled and looked up at him. Then he glued his eyes to the ground. It couldn't be considered an invitation for a talk, could it?

Smiling gently, he took a seat by the gloomy boy and took the guitar out of its case. That drew the boy's attention to him. It was a genuine interested look. He widened his smile.

'So you like music?'

The interested look became confused and the young man stared at the ground again.

'I don't know...'

Well, that was an unexpected answer.

_'Interesting', _the old man thought as his fingers started caressing the strings, getting a neat and sad sound from them. The eyes of the boy widened as he listened to his music. It was blues. That was a weird kind of music to play in a park near the center of Tokyo. But there was a sad aura surrounding the kid, and he was just giving way to those feelings. 

'Ne, ojii-san..', the boy's voice was clean. A voice made for singing. His eyes couldn't let go of the old man's fingers, with a new emotion pinned in them, 'I guess I like music, after all...'

That made him laugh, his fingers pulling expertly the strings, making music. Was that hunger he could see in the kid's eyes? Longing?

'Wanna give it a try, son?', he asked.

A sudden fear crossed the kid's face. Fear and need. A strange combination.

'I don't know if I...', but his hands were already reaching for the instrument.

The old man handed him the guitar, and nodded slightly as he saw the way the young man grabbed it. He pulled the strings, and an old melody filled the air. That was one of those songs that blonde angel had revived in the last year. How was she called? Ah, hai, Full Moon. But this boy was playing the old version, not the new one. The old version of that New Future. One of Route L.'s most famous songs. Yeah, he could tell. He had loved that band. And that had been more than ten years ago. But at that time, this young man was only a kid. How could he...?

'Aah... you can play after all', he said.

He saw the boy opening his mouth slightly, as if to sing, but the magic died there. Not a single sound came out of his throat, and at the same time, his fingers stopped moving. The silence was painful because it was so unexpected. The kid looked into his eyes, an anguished look in the blue pools.

'I can't remember the words', he could hear. Or more likely he could read those clear eyes, for the whispering voice was slightly more than a sigh.

He found the guitar back in his hands, as the strange young man stared blankly at the grass.

'What's eating you?'

A roar coming from his stomach seemed to answer that question, and the blush and shame spreading all along his features made the old man laugh.

'I guess it's you the one who needs eating', he chuckled, 'Let's go, shounen. I'll treat you.'

The boy looked at him surprised and interested. Then looked away murmuring something about politeness.

'That's right. On exchage of the food you'll answer my questions. Is that a deal?'

The boy got to his feet and helped the old man up.

'Aa. It's a deal. Sankyuu, ojii-san.'

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------

OK... That's it. Who is the old man? Heh, let's see... Now hit the button below and tell me what you think, and if you think I should change anything! Thanks!


	3. Rescued

First of all, thanks for all your reviews!! I didn't notice I 'banned' reviews from non-registered users. I fixed that as soon as I noticed. Gomen!

Now, here we go with the next chapter. I've had trouble to make it look like I wanted it to. Had to restart a few times, because I wasn't pleased with it... Well... I'll wait to read your opinions on it. It was really a difficult chapter to write. Hope you like it!! 

Oh, since I'm using some Japanese sentences, I'll be translating them at the end of the chapter. Anyway, they're really common things, so I don't think anyone will have trouble understanding them. Just in case, you can read their meaning at the end of the page. I know some of them can have different meanings. I'll just write down the one that makes sense on the sentence. 

Thanks for you support!! Let's bug the fanfic ops to make them start a FMwS section soon!!

Again _Italics_ mean flashback / thoughts.

The italics are gone in the flashbacks to show the thougths: "I'm sorry, _he thought" -- _Well, something like this. ^_^

****~** BLANK **~****

**Chapter 2: Rescued**

Takuto looked around and sighed. It was not very big, but it was definitely better than the street or a park. In fact it was great. He now had a place to stay. He even had got a part time job that would cover for the small room's expenses. He was glad. If only he knew what was going on. Not being able to remember was indeed hard, and somehow troublesome.

The room was small. It had a living room, where he would be able to set a futon to sleep. The furniture consisted on an old couch, and an also old table. There were two doors on the side of the living room. One led to a small kitchen, and the other to the bathroom. The lamp in the ceiling was turned off, so he was staying there with only a street light shimmering, crawling inside the room through a windowpane without curtains.

Sitting on the floor, he took the small mascot out of his pocket and stared at it. Why did it seem so painfully familiar? It was a hand-made toy. Who had made it for him? When? Where? Why? Too many questions, and none of them had an answer.

Again, his head started hurting, as the hands of his mind tried to grasp anything, even the smallest clue, about who he was. There were images before him, each time he closed his eyes, but as soon as he tried to lay his eyes on them, they would shiver and disappear. Just lost trails of dreams, and the powerful feeling that he had to save someone's life. Maybe it was too late now. 

'Who are you? Save you...', he whispered in pain. His hand loosened the grip on the toy and it fell on the ground. Takuto opened his eyes and, with a desperate look on them, he hit the floor at his side hard, with his fist.

'Save who, for God's sake!', he cried, helplessly.

Someone knocked on the door, startling him. With a gasp, he opened his eyes and swallowed, for his voice would not come out. His throat was a bit sore. Finally he was able to talk.

'Dare...?', he asked.

'Takuto-kun?, a female voice answered.

He got on his feet and walked up to the door. A young woman was standing there, holding something that looked like food.

'We are about to dine, and I thought I would save something for you, since you just arrived...'.

'T... Thank you. Ojii-san just... Domo...', he took the bento and looked at the ground.

'I hope everything is alright?', she asked happily.

'Ha... Hai. Thank you for all the trouble...'

'My husband was looking for someone to help us with the shop so you just came in time. Welcome on board!'

Takuto tried to smile.

'I'll do my best.'

'Good night, then...', she turned around and he was left alone. 

Takuto closed the door and went to the little kitchen, where he put the food inside the fridge. Then he went back to the place where he had been sitting before the interruption and took the stuffed cat that was laying on the floor. He held it against his cheek and closed his eyes.

_ 'Itadakimasu!', the old man said as he started eating the food that a waitress had just brought to their table. _

_ Takuto looked at him feeling kind of uncomfortable. _

_ 'Eat, son. It'll be ruined if it gets cold. There'll be time to do the talking later...', the man said with a warm smile._

_ Hesitantly, he started eating. The food was good, or it might be that he was starving. Never in his life had he felt so hungry. Soon he had cleaned his bowl, and the old man was asking for a second helping._

_ 'I would like to pay you', Takuto said, looking at the old man. 'As soon as I get some money, I will...'_

_ 'No need to. What's your name, son?'_

_ 'Takuto Kira...'_

_ The old man widened his smile._

_ 'That was a nice song you were playing back there', he said, his eyes gleaming. 'A nice, old song. It's been years since the last time I heard it. Well, that new idol has been singing it, and not only that song but many other Route L songs too...', the old man fell silent as he noticed the lost look in the younger one's blue eyes. 'Is there something wrong?'_

_ Takuto's eyes flew to the guitar, leaned against the wall at the old man side._

_ 'I... I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know what song is that. Can't remember the words. I don't even know how could I play... My fingers... ', Takuto looked at his hands in awe, '... they seemed to move on their own...', the boy sighed and looked directly at the old man sitting in front of him. Then he grinned. It was a sad, apologetic smile. 'Actually you can say I don't remember anything.', he left a sour low laugh out._

_ The old man closed slightly his eyes, focusing his attention on the desperate figure before him._

_ 'Are you ill? Do you need...'_

_ 'Dunno. I woke up in the beach. I wandered around all day until I met you in the park. Everything else is gone.'_

_ '_It's like if I had been asleep for a long time...', _he thought, not daring to look at the man in front of him, who would be probably thinking that he was crazy and regretting having bought him food or even letting him play the guitar, __'_Asleep for a long time. It's like if I had been dreaming things and forgetting my life... And forgetting my dreams as I came back to life. And now there's nothing left. I forgot her. The one I had to protect with my life. My precious one.'

_'Is that all?', the old man said._

_ 'I might have been involved in some kind of accident...'_

_ Why the hell was he telling that stranger everything? But he could not stop talking. He needed to share the agony of being lost. Not only in the streets, but also inside his own mind. He needed to make sure that he was alive. Even if he had not been until that morning. He had to recognize himself in the kind eyes of that man._

_ 'I remember a rainy night and my bike slipping', he went on, 'But I'm OK, so it might have happened a long time ago.'_

_ Hearing this, the old man opened his eyes wide. Takuto shrugged. _

_ 'Do you have a place to stay?', the man asked._

_ Takuto looked away. The old man was looking at him intently. He shrugged, feeling uncomfortable._

_ 'I can help you', the man insisted._

_ Takuto blushed and looked at him, suddenly scared. The nice, gentle eyes had a predatory shine on them now._

_ 'It... It can't be that you are into...'_

What the hell am I saying?? He has been so nice all along, and now I'm doubting him like that!!

_The old man raised his eyebrows surprised. and then bursted laughing. He took a drink out of his glass and went on laughing heartily for a little while. Takuto's face showed a deeper shade of red, as he wished for the earth to swallow him. He felt like a jerk._

_ 'No! I'm not into young bishounen!', he coughed a bit and got serious. 'Now... my son owns a flower shop and he's been looking for help. You can work there and stay in a room in the building. I think that's better than sleeping on the beach...'_

_ Takuto looked at the man with wide-opened eyes._

_ 'Why?'_

_ The old man stared at him. Takuto couldn't tell what was going through his mind, but his eyes eventually went to the guitar by his side._

_ 'Let's say I have a good feeling about you', he finally sighed, 'I'll help you ask in hospitals too. Even if it was years ago, your profile might be somewhere, if that serious accident happened for real...'_

And there he was now. Rescued. And still he only had a ring, and the cute little toy to learn something about himself. Humming he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't until the hot water was sliding down his slender figure that he noticed he was lowly singing words he didn't know he knew. Words that matched with the song he had been playing in the park. As soon as he realized this, the words left his mind, and the magic died again. 

Huddling up against himself, trying to keep himself away from that blank life that was his, he fell down on his knees, letting the water wash away his helpless tears.

To be continued?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Dare: **Who is it?

**Domo: **Thank you.

**Hai: **Yes, yeah.

**Bento: **Japanese food.

**Itadakimasu!: **A sentence Japanese people say before they start eating. It could be translated like "Thanks for the meal!".

**Bishounen: **Beautiful young men.

Well, and that's all! If you have read all the way up to here, now just click that little link down there and review ^_^;; Hope it came out right. This chapter was a pain!


End file.
